You're Not Alone by Alyson Harker
by Quill Sparkle
Summary: Alyson Harker, a half-human, half-vampire girl, is a lonely child with little friends and no family to speak of. Her only friends are Sally and the orphanage care-taker. Everyone writes her off as a bad dream because she can't live up to her father's potential. Aly wishes to find her place in their world but how can she when she's caught in between three different worlds?


**So, this is my first fanfiction in the Nightmare before Christmas franchise. If I make a character OOC in this story, its because I'm still trying to know the characters. This story just came up in my head when I saw the movie for the first time in seven years, wondering what this film would be like with a child protagonist.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the film or its related media)**

 **Prologue**

 **Summary: How Alyson and Sally become very best friends.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a fair young child with very pale skin, plum-purple lips, a dark purple hoodie, and leggings that were lighter purple color with red stripes and her footwear was of grayish-purple color. Her name was Alyson Harker, and she was an orphan. As a three-year-old Alyson's parents were killed by an unknown fire, the only thing capable of killing a vampire and his wife. However, Alyson somehow was miraculously saved by an unknown figure, but she could never remember, and started to wonder if she ever would.

At six years old, Alyson was about to leave the orphanage she lived at. The care-taker, Mrs. Morelli, basically let Alyson do whatever she wanted, but gave her rules: as long as she had her scream phone with her at all times and stuck to her curfew around midnight.

By the age of seven, Alyson almost gave up on getting adopted, but Mrs. Morelli assured her that one day, Alyson would be adopted. However, she finally had enough when she turned eleven years old, (which is where the story begins) she had lost all hope in getting adopted. That wasn't the only problem with Alyson. The other problem was that she wasn't full monster like most residents at Halloweentown. No. She was only half-vampire while the other half of her was human. You see, her mother was from the human world named Elizabeth Harker. She had fallen in love with Vladimir Dracula, which resulted in Alyson's birth.

After the fire, Alyson became a ward of the state and began living at HalloweenTown's orphanage. However, she was the only child there. On the bright side, it was only her and Mrs. Morelli. However, Alyson was lonely. She had no friends, no family, no nothing. However, the only friend she had was Mrs. Morelli.

Alyson one night climbed down the side of the house with her scream phone attached to her belt. She explored the entire town unnoticed by most. No one ever seemed to care about her anyways. Not even the ghosts seemed to notice her. Most of the time, people just saw her as the outcast of their family. They didn't even see her as a Dracula, and just a descendant of Jonathan Harker. Well ,news flash: Alyson and her mother were NOT a descendant of Jonathan Harker. No, they were descendants of a man named Jedediah Harker, who was a carpenter. On Alyson's side of the family, she was descendant of the original Count Dracula.

Unbelievable that they were related to a man like that, and most of the people in the town weren't even sure if Alyson and her father really were related to the original Dracula, Alyson wanted to believe most of those who doubted her. However, remembering her father's words at such a young age, she remembered that you must never let people's words get to you.

The sound of people's whisperings as Alyson passed really ticked her off. She just couldn't enjoy a nice stroll during the day, could she? Alyson rolled her eyes as she past Lock, Shock and Barrel. Those kids were always wreaking havoc in HalloweenTown, just like they were every Halloween night. Before, they also teased Alyson in a not-so-friendly manner. However, after being fed up by their tricks, Mrs. Morelli chased them away and threatened to eat them if she ever caught them hurting Alyson again. Who knew someone would be so terrified of Mrs Morelli?

But, that wasn't the only reason why the kids were scared of Alyson.

"Really, Alyson, are you even a vampire?" Shock asked her.

"Nah, she's a human, Shock.

"No she's a hybrid!" yelled Barrel.

She gave them a cold hard stare (not as cold as a vampire's but close enough to make someone's skin crawl (if they had skin, that is). Alyson's burning blue eyes made the trio turn away from her and run the other way around. Alyson may have not been "miss Popularity" in Halloweentown, but she at least made several of the kids scared of her, including the Creepy Kid Trio.

Alyson moved on.

Just as she was making her way around the corner, Alyson accidentally knocked herself into another woman who appeared to be in her late twenties, early thirties. Alyson looked and noticed her to be Sally, the recent rag doll-like monster created by Dr. Finklestein. Alyson swore that he just made up that last name to mirror Dr. Frankenstein. Sally, this time, was a very beautiful creature with blue cloth for her skin, and big eyes with just black pupils.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Sally.

"No, no, I'm sorry, I'll just," Alyson said, nearly going to walk away.

"No wait!" Sally called to the eleven-year-old girl. Alyson stopped and looked at her. "Please, I don't want you to go."

"Really?" Alyson asked Sally. "You're not going to scream at me? Tell me to get lost?"

Sally shook her head every time Alyson had asked the question.

"Well, you can't always chose what you're made out of," Sally said as she helped Alyson back up. "Well you told me your name, Alyson. I'll tell you mine. I'm-"

"Sally," Alyson said. "I've seen you around a couple of times."

"Yes," Sally said. "But only when the doctor is asleep."

"You mean... you sneak out of your house too?" Alyson said.

"Yes, it's the only time I can. I have to ask you, Alyson, shouldn't you be at home?"

"I don't have to be home until midnight. As long as I have my scream phone with me, Mrs. Morelli doesn't care what I do at all in my spare time."

"You should consider yourself lucky, Alyson, but you should be more careful next time."

"Don't worry, I will," Alyson.

"Okay," Sally told the child.

Now, that wasn't the only time the girls met up with one another. In fact, each and every night, they would go see each other (at least, whenever Sally knocked her master out with a dose of Nightshade). For Alyson, it felt nice to finally have a friend. However, the young dhampir couldn't help but feel like Sally was more than just a friend, sometimes, Alyson saw Sally as her older sister and Sally saw Alyson as her younger sister)

They just hoped nothing would ever change between them.


End file.
